Ode dan Balada Malam
by Arionyxle
Summary: Sebuah ode tak akan lengkap tanpa dirangkai sanjungan balada; dua bocah itu sempat berdiskusi di bawah bentang semesta yang menggelap. AR. SasuNaru Friendship. Poetry. Ficlet.


**Disclaimer  
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

...the image for cover is not mine...

Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki  
Poetry/Friendship

Alternate Reality, Full of Poetry, Simple Ficlet

**Ode dan Balada Malam  
**© Arionyxle

—sebuah ode tak akan lengkap tanpa bait-bait sanjung yang merangkainya

.

.

.

Kelabu langit membiarkan langkah-langkah sunyi di pertengahan hitam

Ode, pada malam

.

.

.

Gerimis bersembunyi di balik bilik-bilik mega yang cerah memutih  
Dihisapnya angin hujan ke dalam paru-paru keringnya  
Kala dahan-dahan pohon terjatuh liar di atas tanah berbatu  
Di sanalah suka yang agung menjemput sang daun-daun baru

Corak-corak liar bimasakti menggores tinta kerlap-kerlipnya  
Kanvas semesta dilukis merona dari polos rupanya  
Gelap disirnakan kunang-kunang yang menggembala  
Kadang kala sunyi pun dibuyarkan oleh protes para nebulosa

Kemuning rembulan hadir dengan parang memanjang  
Menantang pagi agar undur menunjukkan sela di antara terang  
Huru-hara di bawah bentang semesta mulai tak abaikan citra  
Tinggal menunggu akhir pada cerita yang dibimbing sandiwara

.

.

.

maka, disambunglah bait-bait itu dalam sebuah cerita yang disebut balada—

* * *

Sepi malam menyambut sepasang kaki telanjang korban dendam

Balada, tentang malam

Kaki itu melangkah tak hiraukan ritme dan irama, sonata semu para seniman malam tak kuasa bermain sendiri saja. Mata itu menyorot dalam gelap, menyipit dalam terang, seolah abaikan nestapa, abaikan pula bahagia.

Sang Putar Ali bersemilir begitu cepat, merontoki dedaunan yang semula bertengger di dahan hingga terlantar tak bertuan. Mata hitamnya terpejam sembari merasakan sunyi yang benar-benar berkuasa bersamanya. Kini, hanya suara air sungai berloncatan gelisah terdengar di telinganya.

Sosok itu merebahkan diri di tepian sungai sama seperti kemarin, disandarinya sebuah pohon akasia tua sebagai bantalannya. Badan itu tanpa permisi menggoyang kokoh sang pohon yang semula tenang hingga berderit tak karuan. Papan kayu di tepian sungai didudukinya nyaman tak terbantahkan.

Memang, sekali masa adakalanya pemuda itu terlihat begitu damai, perasaannya tenang di tengah para teratai yang berbincang. Namun, entah mengapa dia selalu merasa sendiri. Rupa-rupanya kesendirian sudah menjadi karib yang membelai jalan hidupnya.

Suatu hari dirinya pun ingin bersembunyi di balik kebenaran. Dia hanya telah lelah menjadi debu di antara pasir-pasir yang membasah, bagaimanapun dirinya terlalu rapuh untuk terus menjadi karang di tengah samudera yang bergelombang. Perjalanan panjang ini memang kadang terasa memuakkan.

Sehelai daun melayang mengenai wajah mulusnya hingga membuat sang pemuda terkesip dari bisu dalam lamunnya. Obsidian itu terbuka menampakkan matanya yang bulat besar, sorot kelam itu berkelana menyaksikan raya yang telah remang menutup petang.

Sepasang sayap kecil terbayang-bayang di lensa matanya, sosok itu berkelana meruahi seisi semesta dengan sayap tipisnya. Membentang, senyum si pemuda terpatri sempurna. Bibir yang terbiasa statis itu melengkung meskipun tak cukup penuh.

Entah mengapa dirinya iri melihat dua kupu-kupu itu; mereka dapat terbang mencari kawan, sementara ia hanya sendiri tak punya teman. Sepasang sayap kecil itu melayang-layang terekam di dalam pandangannya, mengingatkannya pada sebuah episode silam yang sempat hilang.

Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada, begitupun dengan kedua kakinya yang tampak disilakan. Dia tengah berusaha mendakwa waktu, coba menyangkal fakta bahwa dirinya juga pernah berkawan seorang teman. Entah itu kapan, tapi ia pernah.

Satu potongan klise dibiarkan berputar dalam benaknya, berusaha menyambungkan kembali titik-titik lama yang sempat renggang. Jari-jemarinya mengepal kala ia ingat sosok bocah berambut pirang itu, bersama dengannya ia pernah habiskan sore lantas permainkan malam.

Hanya saja kala itu matahari belum benar-benar tenggelam, si bocah pirang pun masih terdengar bersenandung riang di sampingnya; berbicara tentang dua kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba datang di hadapan mereka. Berbaring di atas rerumputan mengantarkan jingga surya melenggang ke peraduannya.

Kala itu sosok bersayap tersebut datang dengan rupa semerah darah, diiringi dengan sosok lainnya dengan rupa bak sewarna lavender musim semi. Dua bayangan kecil itu berlenggok di atas kristal-kristal sungai; berkilatan terpantul keemasan surya.

Harusnya gadis berambut merah jambu itu pun berada di sana bersama mereka, menikmati setiap permainan alam yang dihadirkan. Hanya saja dia terlampau lelah dengan latihan di bawah terik siang itu, manakala matahari menunjukkan kuasanya dalam membakar kerikil-kerikil Bumi.

Sebutlah dua bocah itu syahdu memandang cakrawala yang memekat sembari mengabaikan geming yang tercipta di antara mereka. Si bocah pirang menunjuk sekelompok gagak yang hilir-mudik terbang, "Apa mereka tidak lelah?" Dia tersenyum.

Tak ada suara yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Meninggalkan si bocah yang digarisi ribuan gurat kecewa. Tak ayal seekor kupu-kupu pun terbang karena bosan, barangkali akan kembali setelah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan si bocah.

Keheningan lantas tercipta untuk beberapa saat. "Kenapa kau tak pulang saja, Dobe? Ini sudah malam," ucap bocah bertimbre suara bariton itu terarah pada seseorang di sebelahnya. Sesekali syahdu di antara mereka berhasil diusik oleh semilir angin

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu," ujar si Dobe polos. Jawaban itu sontak membuat si bocah oniks mengernyitkan dahi. "Lagipula siapa yang akan mencariku? Aku tidak punya orang tua," lanjutnya sembari meniupkan keheningan. Sesaat arus sungai mendominasi suasana yang sedikit kaku ini.

Bocah berambut hitam itu sontak berdiskusi dengan diam, pandangannya hampa di antara awan-awan hitam langit malam. Tampak pula kemerlip bintang yang muncul secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tak beraturan seperti tebaran koral-koral pantai.

'_Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto selalu terlihat bahagia meskipun tanpa keluarga.' _Si raven bergumam pelan dalam bilik-bilik pirang itu memang sudah tak mempunyai keluarga_, _tapi tak pernah dilihatnya sekalipun ia berkubang dalam lara.

"Apa arti keluarga bagimu, Teme?" tanya si bocah pirang tiba-tiba. Suara ringan itu tampak diiringi setetes air yang terjun dari pelupuk matanya, hanya saja tak ada isak atau lirih yang terdengar di antaranya. Tak disangka basah pun mulai mengaliri kedua pipi bocah oranye tersebut.

Bungsu Uchiha itu sangsi atas prasangkanya tadi, rupanya selama ini Uzumaki kecil itu tidak sekuat apa yang dilihatnya. Ya, sekali bocah tetap saja bocah, tak akan pernah sanggup memanipulasi usia.

Diliriknya si bocah yang tengah menunggu jawabannya, bersama itu sehelai alang-alang terasa menampar wajahnya pelan. "Ke-keluarga? A-aku tak tahu, entahlah." Belum pernah ia merasa segugup ini hingga terbata dibuatnya.

"Benarkah? Apa mereka tak ada artinya buatmu, Teme?" Si bocah oranye tampak tak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan kawan di sebelahnya. Disekanya kaca-kaca air mata yang menghalangi pandangannya, "Aku yakin itu bukan jawabanmu."

Dia membungkam mulut menciptakan diam di antara keduanya. Si Teme sepertinya lebih memilih sibuk memperhatikan konsep malam yang tak berbintang hingga tak ada sahutan yang keluar dari apeks si bocah Uchiha tersebut. "Aku mau pulang." Hanya itu saja

Kala dirinya hendak beranjak dari lantai rerumputan, sebuah sentuhan mendarat di pundaknya; coba menahan kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba, "Kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku suatu hari nanti, bukan?"

Sosok Naruto yang penuh keceriaan itu muncul kembali, diperlihatkan pula susunan gigi rapi kebanggaannya . Bocah pirang itu percaya bahwa si Uchiha hanya berdusta akan ketidaktahuannya.

Menurutnya Sasuke tak pandai dalam hal berpura-pura.

Sosok berambut gelap itu memutar iris hitamnya, lantas disingkirkannya tangan si Uzumaki dari pundaknya tanpa seruan aba-aba. Merasa tak ingin terlalu lama didakwa bocah tengil itu, dia pun beranjak dengan raut wajah antagonis yang biasa diperlihatkannya.

Kini si bocah sitrus kembali termenung sendiri bersama seekor kupu-kupu merah yang belum jua sirna daripadanya. Lantas diperhatikan olehnya sosok bersayap itu yang tiada lelahnya terbang, namun tak lama kemudian si bocah pun beranjak menyusul kawannya.

Sasuke terkesiap dari lamun masa lalunya, klise silam itu tiba-tiba hadir bagai sebuah diari yang tak sempat tertuliskan; di bawah bentang malam yang sama, di antara halimun tipis yang berarak merendai angkasa.

Dia pun kembali ingat akan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana tentang arti dari sebuah keluarga, "Keluarga itu seperti rumah, Dobe." Pemuda itu memerhatikan sosok yang melayang di hadapannya, kupu-kupu lavender itu datang kembali setelah sekian lama sempat menghilang, "Sekarang kau mempunyainya ... sementara aku tidak."

Balada malam pun bisu untuk sebuah jawaban yang sekian lama tak pernah terungkapkan

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Menangkap maksud dari puisi beralur ini? Tidak? Saya pun begitu -_- Saya hanya ingin coba menghadirkan sebuah puisi sederhana yang sepertinya memang terlalu sederhana.

Saya amat berterima kasih apabila ada yang menyempatkan untuk me-_review_ fanfiksi ini.

Sekian, Arionyxle


End file.
